


Y.O.U.T.U.B.E.R.S

by Half_Fallen



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Pewdiepie RPF, Video Blogging RPF, YouTube PRF
Genre: Comedy, Crack, F.R.I.E.N.D.S Parody, Funny, Gen, Ice Cream, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unstable Characters, YouTube, flatmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Fallen/pseuds/Half_Fallen
Summary: Meet your usual characters in unusual situations.Mark Fischbach, a 27 year-old guy with weird hobbies, who has a thing for slapping people's butt with a spatula.Felix Kjellberg, a wanna-be scientist and a terrible seducer. His experimentations never go as planned.Sean Mcloughlin, a hair-obsessed, full-time jobless, part-time amateur crime fighter.Wilford Warfstache, a successful guy in an unsuccessful career, with legally suspicious past time activities.Darkiplier, a guy with anger management issues, who's only goal in life is ice-cream. For him ice-cream is love, ice-cream is life.These different characters are brought to one typical plot twist. They have to live together. How will this adventure turn out?A story full of inconveniences and poor sense, filled with comical and abnormal situations, heroism, hair gel, butt twerks and of course ICE-CREAM.... (on a spatula)





	1. One Typical Blue Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a moment to check out the trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vb9YXilqejk  
> <3

It was a quiet morning. Not a single disturbing sound could be heard, apart from the birds chirping. Those bastards!

It was a good morning in the B7 apartment as well, where Mark was fully enjoying a cup of coffee and his favorite videogame when-

"Mark, why are my underwear blue?" A very furious Wilford Warfstache enters unexpectedly waving the blue underwear around, startling the poor Mark.

Mark takes a moment to look at the blue underwear, only to turn back to his video game. "I don't know, probably Felix mixed them with his own laundry again.

Wilford purses his lips, clearly not liking the answer. "What do you mean 'mixed' it?" He says squirting his eyes. 'Oh, here we go again.' Mark thinks exhausted.

"I. AM. A. MEDIA. MAN! TO. BE. A. SUCCESSFUL. MEDIA. MAN. I. NEED. INSPIRATION." Wilford shouts out, unaware of a very annoyed Mark lip syncing him.

"AND. BLUE. DOES NOT. INSPIPE. ME. ONE. BIT!!!" He huffs out, making a very dramatically turn.

"Don't slam-" But Wilford slams the door, adding more pointless drama to the situation, causing Mark to sigh.

"What was that all about?" Now Mark turns to look at Jack, who looks like he was just awaken. His hair is slightly shuffled, but Mark doesn't want another hysterical reaction.

"Wilford. Felix mixed his laundry again." He responded, unconsciously running his hand through his hair.

"Isn't it the day he had that job interview?"

"Yeah. I can swear, Wilford is the only guy in this world that gets inspired by his underwear." That causes Jack to laugh.

But his laughter is disturbed by another person who enters the room.

"Your hair is ruined, green bean!" Now Mark just shuts the game down, sure of the fact that he wasn't going to get any peace today.

Jack gasps immediately, his hands reaching his hair. "No, it's not!" Now he's already trying to fix it with his fingers while pacing the room.

"Yes, it totally is. SEAN!" Darkiplier says snarling and Jack loses it.

"I told you not to call me that!" Jack says huffing, ready to throw himself at Dark's throat.

"That's your real name green bean! You're not a superhero, therefore it's pointless to have a, what's it you call it? Ah, yeah, an 'art name'." Dark rolls his eyes heading for the fridge.

"You know what, Dorkiplier? I'll deal with your shit later! Right now I need the bathroom."

"I wouldn't if I were you!" Dark says in a singing voice, rummaging to find his most beloved ice-cream.

"Why?" Jack asks confused.

"One of Felix's experimentations is still in there. And let me tell you, it's not pretty." Responds Dark shoving yet another spoon of ice-cream down his throat, happily humming to himself. Jack sits on the couch looking as if he might cry and at this point Mark is totally helpless.

Where on earth did he meet these weirdoes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there beautiful! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Y.O.U.T.U.B.E.R.S. ! Hopefully there is more to come. Please take a moment to check the trailer, and maybe comment your thoughts. Feedback inspires me, so shoot me some love! 
> 
> Oh, and don't forget to get your daily dose of ice-cream. As Dark says: Ice-cream is love. Ice-cream is life!


	2. Have A Good Medical Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets kicked out of his favorite place, and it's Felix's fault.  
> Dark gets shot, and it's Wilford's fault.  
> Mark is just there.

"Do you always have to be such a dick?" A very angry and annoyed Jack says, quickening his footsteps, while holding four bags of grocery.

"I didn't do anythiiiing!" Felix complains, coming after him with heavy protesting footsteps. Right now he quite resembles a child who didn't get his candy.

"Oh yeah! Because it was me who winked at the, flirting shamelessly. Don't you understand? I GO THERE EVERY DAY! How do you think I'll have the guts to walk in there again after that? HOW?" Jack shouts.

"It wasn't that bad! I think she likes me!" Felix says lowly.

"Yeah, she probably does. Why else would she threaten to call the security guards?" Jack huffs again sarcastically. "And where is the damn car, anyways?"

"I told youuu. Dark borrowed it, as he had to do something... I don't remember what though."

"Why do we call him 'Darkiplier' anyway?"

"That's what he wishes to be called, just like you, 'green bean'," continues Felix using the very loathed nickname Dark used for Jack, "prefer to be called Jack instead of Sean." His real name automatically bothers Jack, and he spats:

"Yeah, but I have a reason. He could be a serial killer for Christ's sake and we don't even know his real name!"

"I wouldn't be bothered by that fact. He might look menacing, but the fact that he loves ice-cream so dearly proves that he is but a child at heart." Jack stops dead in his tracks.

"Come again?" He demands.

"He is but a child at heart."

"No, before that."

"I wouldn't be bothered by-"

"After that you moron! The ice-cream! We forgot the damn ice-cream! How do we go back now?" Jack exclaims worried. "Now he's going to kill us!"

"Are you sure there is no ice-cream left?"

"No Felix there is no ice-cream left. I told you. I very clearly told to not forget the damn ice-cream and that is the first thing you do."

"But Jack-"

"No, don't you dare Jack me! Because you know what? This is your problem. You are turning back right now, risking that security call and getting the ice-cream that you forgot!" A very mad Jack says, making it impossible for Felix to disagree.

"Our paths part here!" Jack says, turning around dramatically and walking away with head up high.

*

It had been a pleasant afternoon for Mark, who profiting from the others absence had got the opportunity to take some time off and relax. But of course, knowing his luck he knew there would be someone to ruin his fun.

And he had never been more right!

He had been sleeping peacefully on the couch, just him and his beloved past time activity, until he was terribly disturbed by a shout and a door slam.

He opens his eyes to find no one but Wilford holding a very wounded Dark in his arms, who clearly looks in no good condition.

"What happened to him?" Mark asks raising himself from the couch and urgently taking Dark and laying him in the couch.

"He shot me!" Dark exclaims.

"That was an accident, I swear! And I also saved you sorry ass by bringing you here, I could have just let you in that dark unsuspicious alley, ice-cream-less. So that makes me innocent in this case." Wilford starts, waving his tiny revolver.

"Where did you get that?!" Mark asks petrified and Wilford gulps.

"... Oh you know, inhterneht..." He says mumbling. "But there is no time for that now!" He quickly adds.

"Get me to a hospital!" Dark cracks out, in between heavy breaths.

"Yeah! Where are the car keys? I'm driving."

"NO!" Both Mark and Dark shout at the same time.

"Ok, ok! You get to drive." Wilford says disappointed as Mark helps Dark get up and out of the apartment.

*

"I'm am very sorry, sir! It seems like the only available doctor is Dr. Schneeplestein." The receptionist says while typing something down on her computer.

"Why would that be a bad thing?" Mark wonders briefly before his thoughts are cut

by a very thick German accent.

"Did someone ask for my assistance?" Mark can see the receptionist run away as he aproaches. "Helo and velcome! I am Dr. Schneeplestein. Which one of you is ze patient?" Mark stares at him incredibly and Wilford looks at him suspiciously. Mark opens his mouth to say something but is quickly interrupted by Wilford who says:

"So you are a doctor, huh?" Dr.Schneeplestein turns to look at him, smiling.

"Yah, zat iz actually correct."

"And what is it you do for a living?" Mark face palms and Dark groans impatiently as the two looks like they have all the time in the world.

"Well you see, my job is to save people." He answers.

"So you are saying that you have never in your life killed a human being?"

"No, I did not say zat." Now it's Dark's time to pale. "Because accidents are also part of my every day job." He takes a deep breath. "I'M SORRY PETER!"

"Oh, dear God!" Mark says.

"Hmmm, that sounds so very unsuspicious!" Wilford states taking a step forward. He takes the doctor by the arm and they both start to leave, chatting about very important stuff such as: 'what color are your socks' or 'do you know any creative ways of using a waffle'.

Mark and Dark stay behind looking at the two unbelievably.

"This is the end isn't it?" Dark says wincing as he moves his shoulder. Mark just sighs defeated.

America is a free country after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank God Dr. Schneeplestein did not check Dark, because then we would have one character less in our story...
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. As always, constructive criticism is more than appreciated. Please feel free to comment the very first thing that comes to your mind, and have a good day! :D


End file.
